Red Dead Enemies
by Domand
Summary: John Marston has returned home to his family after being forced to hunt down his old gang. However when a new threat is discovered, John is forced through a set of events to once again save his family against people who want him dead. In the process of fighting for peace for his family once and for all, certain actions might only make matters worst.
1. Chapter 1 Our Time Is Passed

**Chapter One**

 **"Our Time is Passed"**

"Our time is passed, John."

As Dutch van der Linde says these words, he and John Marston stare into each other's eyes. They stand on the edge of the cliffs in Cochinay. A large mountain region where Dutch and his gang of natives has been settled for the past few months. A settlement that's just been wiped out by the Army in a mission to kill Dutch van der Linde. John looks at Dutch, taking in the words he has said. Dutch, wounded and exhausted, allows himself to fall backward's off the cliff. John is taken off guard by this and flinches at the sudden action. He moves forward to the edge of the cliff. John looks down over the edge of the cliff, and see's Dutch falling. Dutch slams into a rock. His now dead body slides onto the snowy ground. John looks down the side of the cliff, letting the sudden knowldge of Dutch's death sink in. John shakes his head in dissapointment.

* * *

 **Beechers Hope, July, 1911**

John comes to his senses. He sits on his bed looking at the mirror next to him. He is dressed for the day, and holds his hat in his hand. Its been two weeks since his return to his farm. To his family. He had been coerced by federal agents, Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham, into killing his former gang members. In return John's family was returned to him, and his crimes cleared. John thinks as he looks in the mirror. Thinking about that night Dutch died. Thinking about the words he told him. _Our time is passed,_ John thought. John stands and puts on his ditinct hat, with the tiny feather tucked in the side. John looks at himself in the mirror to reassure he looks ready, then leaves his room. John walks to the kitchen where Abigail cooks breakfast.

"Burnt the toast yet?" John asks in a jokeful manner.

"Not yet, but I know how much you like my burnt food," Abigail responds. "Don't worry, it'll happen."

John stands by Abigail, watching as she makes food.

"Well don't keep us waiting," John says.

"Trust me I won't," Abigail tells him.

John goes over and grabs a drink from the food storage.

"The boy awake?" John asks.

"Yeah, he's been awake," Abigail responds. "He just been reading that book of his as usual."

"Figured. That boy loves the read," John says as he takes a sip from his drink.

"Indeed he does. Don't know where he gets it from. I can't read. You couldn't even do it till Dutch taught you."

"I don't remember my father doing much reading. Perhaps it was something my mother liked before, but I ain't sure."

"Atleast it keeps Jack occupied," Abigail says as she leaves the stove to get plates ready.

"Yeah," John replies, thinking.

In Jacks room, Jack sits on his bed reading. John arrives and stands in the doorway.

"Hey boy," John says. "What you reading?"

Jack looks at his father and responds. "Nothing sir, just the same one I told you about. The brave man who hunts his fathers killer."

John responds as he nods and enters the room a little more. "I remember. Told me about it the day we went on our hunting trip."

Jack proceeds to read his book. John stands there, thinking of what else to say.

"You know about that hunting trip," John says while Jack looks back up at his father. "Figured we could go on another one. I think though you should practice more on aiming for that trip."

" I think that could be good Pa."

"Good," John tells Jack. "How about later today, you go practice outside. I'll check on you after a few minutes?"

"Alright Pa," Jack says.

Sometime later, the afternoon sun beats down on the farm. John heads over to check on Uncle's progress with fixing the silo ladder.

"How's it coming old man?" John asks.

"As good as she'll get" Uncle tells John. Uncle stands up holding the hammer in his hands, and faces John.

"Yeah seems like it. Look like you finally did some work around here for once Uncle."

"Oh I do plenty. You just don't notice it."

"This damn ladder was broke for a month before I left. I was gone for three months while you where keeping an eye on this place. Now I been back two weeks, and you just almost fixed this thing."

"A craftsman takes awhile to complete his work to make sure he did it the best he could," Uncle says.

"Your as much a craftsman as I am dead at this very moment," John tells Uncle.

"You know, you are always busting my hide about me working here. Im an old man. I gotta relax."

"You been saying your an old man who needs to relax since I was a kid more then twenty years ago."

"You go ahead," says Uncle. "You go ahead and continue neating down a helpless old man."

"A helpless old petty theif," John responds. John looks over at the cattle in the pen, behind the barn.

"You've seen any wolves around here again?" John asks.

Uncle looks and points northwest of the farm as he responds, "Seen a few from the herd trying to move in from there. They keep running off though thankfully. No doubt though their after the cattle herd."

"I guess I should take crae of them, before you let the wolves eat up our money," John says sarcastically.

"You just gonna blame me for all the pains around here?" Uncle asks.

"Cause you are always the cause of pains around here," Responds John.

"You go ahead and keep giving me hell. Guess you get quite a kick out of it. You harsh man."

"Uncle, hell probably wouldn't even be that bad for you. You'd just sleep around there all day instead of following your eternal damnation."

Uncle sighs as he looks at John. Uncle says to him, "You know John, one day you'll face misery that'll be all your fault."

"Whatever old man, just make sure you finishes fixing up those horseshoes we need too," John tells Uncle as he leaves.

As John walks away, he spots Jack with his repeater carbine, coming over to a spot next to the dirt road running through the farm property. John joins Jack as he loads his carbine.

"Hey son," John says to Jack. "Getting the practice in like you said?"

Jack finishes loading his carbine as he responds, "Yes sir. Gonna just practice keeping the gun steady when shootin. Then I'll practice aim. Wanna try what I know from my own experience first though."

"Well have at it Jack. Show me what you know. If you wanna any pointers though."

"I don't need any pointers. I'll show you I can shoot," Jack interrupts. He raises his repeater, not aiming at anything exactly. Jack waits a few seconds, then fires two shots. His body jumps with the gun, and it seems unsteady in hs hands. Jack cocks and fires the gun again. His hands and body shake like before. John obersves his son from behind, as Jack continues firing.

"You're tensing up," John says.

"I'm not," Jack replies annoyed.

"You are. Your back's tense and it's making the rifle jump. You're holding it wrong. Here, let me show you."

John tries to approach jack to assist him, but his son pulls away.

"I don't need you to show me, Pa." Jack says.

"I guess not."

Jack sighs as he aims again and responds."You'll show me and you'll just run off again or something. Its better i teach myself."

"I ain't going nowhere," John tells Jack.

"Whatever you say, Pa."

"Don't be like that."

"Sorry," Jack says as he lowers his gun. His father looks around, then they look at eachother.

"Wolves have been after the herd," John says. "Got to get out there and scare them all. You wanna come with me? It's safer with two."

Jack nods as he responds. "Okay."

"Get our horses ready boy. I'll get Rufus ready to start tracking them wolves down."

Later on, John comes out his house with the family dog, Rufus, all excited. Jack stands there with his and John's horses.

"Here Pa," Jack says to his father as he mounts up. John mounts up as well.

"Alright, Rufus should have their scent," John says, before suddenly whistling. "Go Rufus! Go find them."

Rufus barks as he starts picking up scents to start tracking the wolf herd. After a few seconds, Rufus begins heading off the property with the Marston's following.

"I can shoot. You know that. Why you gotta treat me like a kid?" Jack expresses to his father as the two ride off the property, and into Tall Trees.

"It's what fathers do," John responds. "I'm just tryin' to look out for you."

"You can't just decide to be a father when it suits you. What about the rest of the time?"

"Come on, Jack. That ain't exactly fair."

"One minute you're tellin' me to be a man, and the next you're tellin' me I'm just a boy."

"It's gonna take awhile for things to get back to normal."

"Normal? Was it ever normal?"

"I don't know, but it'll get better, son. I promise."

As they travel through the woods of Tall Trees, Rufus picks up a scent and begins running in one direction. The Marstons follow.

"Im sorry Pa," Jack says.

John responds with care in his voice, "You don't need to be."

"I don't mean to be moody. I'm glad you're home, I really am. It's just, every time you go off, well I worry you're not coming back.

"I swear, if it was down to me, I'd never have gone anywhere."

"They can't make you, can they?"

"It's complicated, but seems they can."

The two continue following Rufus deeper into Tall Trees.

"What was your father like?" jack suddenly asks.

"I didn't really know him," John tells his son. "He died when I was just a boy."

"Died of what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh it just sounds like a good story, that's all."

Rufus eventually leads them onto a patch of land leading into the river. Its here they stop. As the Marston's look around, a few wolves begin to appear.

Look out Jack!" John says as he and his son pulls out their repeater guns. "These wolves ain't afraid to defend themselves."

As the wolves begin coming out of hiding, John and jack start shooting at them. John's aim is steady, and he takes a few good breaths as he takes each shot with his gun. His bullets pierce each wolves body. A wolf takes usually about two or three shots from John's gun before dying. Jack shoots as well. His aim is a little more unbalanced and he takes about four or five shots before killing a wolf. Even then, Jack only takes down three or wolves. John, using his skilled and careful shot pick, takes down ten or eleven wolfs. Bringing down the whole group of wolves once and for all. As John and Jack regroup, they put away their guns.

"That looks like all of them," John tells Jack. "Good work, Jack. Alright, we should head back now. We got out further than I thought."

John and Jack proceed to the trial, and with Jack getting Rufus's attention to follow them, they all start heading home.

"That was some good shooting son," John says as they ride.

"So can I go out hunting by myself now?" Jack says to his father with such eagerness, as if Jack expects his father to say yes.

"Hold on there, cowboy. You ain't ready for that yet. One step at a time."

"Oh please, Pa."

"We'll go out again soon. Catch something nice for your Ma to cook."

"You know, we could be outlaws, you and me!"

"All we did was kill a few wolves."

"Well I read a book about a father and son who robbed banks. One-arm Willie, that was his name."

"I'm happy with my two arms, if you don't mind."

"Just imagine it though! John and Jack Marston, most wanted men in the West!"

"And what about your Ma?"

"Well, I mean we'd still come home."

"You live in a dream world. It ain't like they tell it in books." As John says this to his son, he thinks back to his past. He ponders on what he did to bring down his old gang to escape that past. He thinks of his wishes for redemption and the brutal steps he had to take to get there, not so long ago. He thinks of these things as he responds further to his son. "And it ain't no way to live life. It was ugly, and brutal."

"Alright. Geez, I was only joking around," Jack says, having his mood killed.

"You'll have a farm of your own. You can read and ride. Don't waste your life, son. Don't live like I had to."

After awhile, John and Jack return to the farm. They hitch their horses outfront the barn. As they dismount, John and Jack stand with eachother. John pats Jack on the shoulder, proud.

"You're turning into a decent hunter, son. But try to stay out of trouble," John says. Jack smiles as he heads off. John stands and watches as Jack heads to the house. John thinks of his son, proud to be seeing him living a good life. A better life then the one John had. A life John has fought and killed for to provide for his family. Even then, John still remembers his past. He thinks of the people he's killed, and the bad things he's done. How he has tried to escape that life. He thinks of what Dutch said to him. _Our time is passed, John._

Later that night, John and Abigail stand in their room. They prepare for bed as the night grows more and more late.

"How was the hunt John?" Abigail asks her husband while she sits on the bed.

"Fine," John answers. "We shouldn't have many wolf problems for another few months."

"Well Im glad you are teaching Jack some new things. God knows that boy needs to get out of those books of his sometime."

"He got me thinking though."

"Thinking about what?" Abigail asks. John sighs as he removes his hat, and sits it on the dresser. John sits on the bed and takes a few moments to pick his words.

"Just about everything that I have done. That we've been through," John tells Abigail while looking down. "I know I can't erase the past, but I can try to move past it. Make the future better. A better place for us. I know I have been trying to do that since the start. Since I realized the old gang was wrong. Dutch, Bill, and Javier never understood that till later though."

"How could they?" Abigails says. "They were dumb fools."

"Yeah, but Dutch finally realized in the end that everything he spent his life doing was wrong. That it was a lost cause. He seemed broken though when he finally figured it out."

"You never did tell me how it ended with him. How it ended with all of them. What you did while you were away."

John looks at Abigail and thinks about everything that happened while he was going after his old gang. John cloes his eyes and takes a deep breath he opens his eyes and begins explaining.

"I got to Armadillo," John says."Met the contact down there who took me to Fort Mercer. Bill and his gang were there but he didn't appreciate my presence. Like I told you, I got shot and the Macfarlanes saved me. Then I realized the only way into Williamson's stronghold was an assault. I began working with the Marshal and other fools down there to get what I needed."

"Fools like who?" Abigail asks curiously.

"A shyster named Nigel West Dickens, a grave robber named Seth, and a coward drunk named Irish. I helped them out to get the things I needed to attack Fort Mercer. I did attack. Used a gatling gun to take out the gang, but Bill by then had escaped to mexico to stay with Javier. So Irish took me down there, while almost getting killed in the process. Once I was there I worked with the rebels and the mexican army. They both were fighting their war and if I assisted them, they both promised to deliver me javier and Bill."

"Then what?"

"The mexican army found out I had worked with the rebels,a nd tried to have me killed. The rebel leader, Abraham Reyes saved me. He was an interesting man. Enjoyed lots of female company. So to speak. Had pretty much the typical leader qualities. Anyway, Bill and Javier by then entered protection by the mexican army. I helped Reyes fight the army and he got me Javier's location. I confronted him."

"How was Javier?"

"Still trying to be a charmer like before. Tried to pull on my heart strings. Then ran. I caught him and turned him over to the agents. The Reyes and I attacked the province capital and I finally confronted Bill. Killed him. Then made the trip back to Blackwater, and by then Dutch was back running a gang with natives. He was still fighting and being a crazy, killing fool."

"How did you bring him down?"

"Worked with the agents to wipe out some of his gang, and helped a drugged professer with intersting views on natives, to find out Dutch's gang hideout location. Me, the agents, and the army attacked the place. Wiped out his new gang and I confronted Dutch. Thats where he realized he was wrong all this time. That he had been fighting for a lost cause and that he wasted his life. That the whole life we lived was over. That type of world had passed. That people like us, our era in this world had passed. He jumped off a cliff and let himself die. Thats when the agents let me come back here."

Abigail and John sit in silence, as she takes in what he has told her. "You been though the wild west, a war, and government work." Abigail says.

"Well when you put it like that, sounds like a hell of a lot," John says chuckling.

"Dutch, he was always a fighter. His time for the person he was is over. He was right about that. Not for you though John."

"I don't know," John says. "You see what happened when I tried to leave that old life behind. It still came back and screwed things up for awhile."

"Now its time for you to change. Now your time is now. This life here. The rest of our lives haven't passed. The rest of our time hasn't passed. Its still coming."

John smiles and he and Abigail kiss.

"Now lets get some sleep. Thats enough dramatics for one night," Abigail says.

Hours pass by as the night continues. John and Abigail sleep in bed. Peacefully. Suddenly a loud sound of banging is heard. The banging occurs again and awakens John. John slowly sits up as he comes to his senses. He hears the banging occur a third time. John looks and see's Abigail is still sleeping. He decides to find the source of the noise before she is woken up from it too. John exits his room and hears the banging is a knocking on the house door next to his bedroom. John walks to the door and starts unlocking it.

"Who the hell could be here at this time of night," John says to himself annoyed. As john opens the door, he learns the person knocking is Archer Fordham.

"Mr. Marston," Archer says. "We need to talk.


	2. Chapter 2 Warning

**Chapter Two**

 **"Warning"**

 **Beechers Hope, July, 1911**

"Mr. Marston," Archer says. "We need to talk."

Archer Fordham had knocked on the Marston family house door late at night. The door next to John and Abigail's room. John stands there as he is more awake now then before at the unexpected sight of Archer. One of the very agents that took his family away. That made John chase his old brothers in arms not so long ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John says in frustrated tone.

"Mr. Marston," Archer starts off saying but pauses for a few seconds. "I apologize for coming at a such a time at night. I don't know any other time I can speak to you without others knowing."

"What are you talkng about?" John asks. Still frustrated. "Why are you here?"

"Our mutual friend, Agent Edgar Ross, he's planning... something".

"Planning what?"

Archer sighs at Johns question.

"He's planning an assault. An assault here, on your farm."

John stands there confused. He partly thinks he is still sleeping, but his senses tell him he's awake.

"What?" John asks confused and unconvinced.

"Agent Ross," Archer states. "The director of the Bureau of Investigation department for West Elizabeth. The man who had you eliminate our old gang."

"Yeah I know who, but what the hell are you talking about? An assault?"

"Yes, Agent Ross wishes you dead. For your crimes in the van der Linde gang."

John, still unconvinced, moves forword in a intimidating manor.

"What are you talking about?" John says angrily. "You and him said I would be forgiven for my crimes as long as I eliminated my old gang. You let me come home. You let my family go."

"I know Mr Marston. Doesn't matter. Do you really think it matters to him. Your an outlaw."

"An outlaw who changed."

"Perhaps, but not in his eyes. Your a murderer and a thief. You derserve death just like Dutch, Williamson, and Escuella got."

John stands there, looking at Archer with anger in his eyes.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" John asks angrily. "Come to gloat about killing me before you actually do it?"

"I've come to save you Mr. Marston," Archer says.

John stands there unconvinced. Looking at Fordham with anger still.

"What game are you playing friend?" John says.

"Im not playing games Mr. Marston. Agent Ross wants you dead, because he thinks your an idiotic outlaw killer who should be sentenced to death. However, Agent Ross knows your a skilled killer. You know how to handle guns and you won't go easily."

"And you know this too huh?" John says. "So why the hell would you come to tell me this, if I could get my gun and kill you right now before you kill me."

"Im here to save you Mr. Marston. Like I told you, Ross knows your skilled and won't let him take you down without a fight. Not after everything he made you do, then letting you go just to come back and kill you. So, he is trying to get the best men he can to assault your farm. Not just Marshal's and agents from the bureau, but the army."

"The army?" John says while chuckling. "You have to be joking."

"Im serious," Archer says. "he wants them because your skills are pretty much top notch. So he is getting skilled killers that could match that."

"Its been two weeks since you let me come home, and released my family. If Ross wants me dead, why the hell is it taking him this long?"

"He's going through the motions. Getting resources, certain peoples approval. Its not as easy as you would think."

John sighs.

"So you expect me to believe your here on your own goodwill to save me?" John says unconvinced.

"I am," Archer says desperately. "I am here because you don't deserve to die."

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but I remember you worked with Ross. had me go after my old gang while you held my innocent wife and son hostage."

"I know, but we only did that as your punishment for all the crimes you committed. You served your punishment. You were forgiven and redeemed."

"Well I guess you didn't believe that."

"I did," Archer says in a calm and convincing tone. "Ross didn't. I believe he and a few others knew from the beginning you've been a deadman on borrowed time. I didn't, but now that I know what he wishes to do with you...I wish help you."

A few moments of silence pass as a skeptic John and Agent Archer look at eachother.

"I was apart of the knowledge of you being redeemed for your crimes in return for your work," Archer says. "I agreed with it because it was right. What with Ross wanting you dead is wrong. I don't agree with it."

"So you are saying you want me alive?" John asks.

"You deserve it. You earned it. Like I told you, you did your country proud."

John remains skeptical as he looks at Archer with doubt.

"I ain't here tricking you Mr. Marston," Archer says. "I ain't here to screw with you. Play games with you. This ain't apart of Ross's plot to have you killed. I think you did crimes that you deserved to be punished for. You got what you deserved, but that was it. Its over now. Your redeemed. Atleast more decent and should just be left alone. What Ross is doing is beyond the rights of the law. He's been doing it for a while now. I've seen it and I been questioning why I still follow him. This plan to have you killed is the final nail in the coffin."

John looks down at the ground as he starts considering Archer's words.

"You don't have to forgive me," Archer tells John. "Being involved with taking your family away, the insults we've thrown against eachother. All of that is something you don't have to forgive me for, but I am here to help you. Its my job to fight for justice and now I know, I know that stopping Ross and his growing corruption is justice."

"So whats your plan?" John asks. "Whats your plan with telling me this in the first place. Stopping Ross?"

"the only way to stop him. His position in the bureau and the respect he has from others. We can't get him thrown into prison. The only way to stop him is by sending him away. Permanently."

"What?" John says a little concerned.

"Listen it wasn't my first option but its truly the only way," Archer says.

"Are you mad in the head? Killing him? Thats what your talking about right? That could create a further load of problems worse then right now."

"Listen, with him dead I would succeed him as director of the bureau because of my position as his partner and service to the agency. Once in that position I can pull any strings we need pulled to clear everything up after its done."

"Okay, so how the hell would you even do it? Sure you will get those connections after its all over and can use them, but what connections do you got now that will allow you to even pull this off?"

"I ain't alone on the realization that Ross has lost his sense for justice. Realization on how he doesn't care about whats right or wrong anymore. Two other agents in the bureau, I been speaking with them. All three of us agree Ross now fights for decent motives, but in a bad way and to further his own career too. All three of us are willing to do this. Killing Ross for the greater good. Its not just about you John. Your not the only reason we are trying to stop him, but you are a big enough part of it that I am telling you this."

"So what do you want from me?" John says skeptically.

"We need another persons help," Archer says. "Just another person I know would be willing to help. You are the only one. After what he did and your obvious hatred towards Ross. I think you are the best person. It would also make it all fair after everything that's happened with him making you kill that old gang you ran in."

John looks at Archer. He thinks of what he's been told. He is can see how its true and understand what's happening. He dislikes Ross and wouldn't mind killing him. However, John remains on edge. Skeptic and unsure if Archer is just trying to trick and mess with him again.

"Are you sure about this?" John says.

"Yes," Archer replies. "I am being honest. I swear my word is true. Now will you help me stop Ross, and save your own life before he kills you?"

John thinks. While he remains a little unsure if this is true, he can believe the situation and decides not to give up an opportunity that might actually stop what could be a very bad situation against him.

"What do we need to do?" John says.

Archer looks down as he gives a faint chuckle to himself. Realizing John is willing to help with this. Archer looks at John and proceeds to explain whats happening further.

"Edgar Ross has friends," Archer tells him. Pausing to check the time quickly, he soon returns to talking to John as if he needs to finish up soon.

"What type of friends?" John asks.

"Certain friends that he gets most of his resources from. The people he talks to which allows him to do things like kidnap your family or use the army to assault and kill Dutch. Even though that assault would've been police work. That main friend of his that he gets these resources from is the most powerful man in the state."

"Nate Johns ain't it," John asks. Even though he knows he is right.

"Governor Nate Johns has used Ross a few times now," Archer says. "Ross has been willing to help Governor Johns for awhile now. In order to get on his good side. In return, Ross has a powerful figure that can help him. Pretty much Ross is a suck up to Nate Johns so that in return Ross can use him as a resource to get what things done for himself."

"So what is the deal with Governor Johns in this?"

"Well, Ross is meeting with Nate Johns soon. He is gonna try to use his friendship with him to gain the resources for his assault on your farm."

"So what? Gonna try and stop him before that?"

"Me and the other agents are meeting tomorrow night," Archer says. "A cabin that I have access to at Aurora Basin. You know where that is?"

"I do," John replies.

"Meet us there at around four or five in the evening. We will be discussing plans there about what we need to do."

John nods his head. Archer looks at him for a few seconds, before slowly backing up to leave.

"I'll see you then Mr. Marston," Archer says. "Goodnight."

John watches as Archer turns. He walks to his horse back on the dirt road that runs through the ranch. Archer mounts up and leaves. As John watches him depart, he slowly turns around and heads back inside for the night. He closes the door and proceeds to lock it. Here, John stands still and thinks about whats been told to him. About everything that's happening. He remains skeptical, but also is willing to figure this all out. Not wanting to give a chance to actually stop Ross from attacking if it is true.

The next morning,

Its evening, and John prepares his horse over by the barn. Jack walks by as he heads for the house.

"So what did you want me to tell mother again Pa?" Jack asks his father.

"That I gotta head out," says John. "Shopkeeper in Manzanita had a problem with something I sold to him a few days ago and I gotta sort it out."

"Well hurry back Pa. You are missing some good dinner."

John smiles as Jack departs for the house. John proceeds to mount up just as Uncle makes it over to him.

"Alright John, what the hell do you want?" says the old man. "Called me over here so suddenly."

"Don't act like you were doing anything important old man," John tells him.

"Whatever, just tell me what it is you wanted. Need to to head out with you?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask that you keep an eye out around here for me. There's... a problem."

"What problem?"

John sighs and looks around to make sure no one else is near.

"Listen Uncle," John tells Uncle firmly. "I'm gonna tell you this, and you can't let anyone know. Not Jack or Abigail."

"What is it?" Uncle asks.

"Say you ain't gonna tell no one."

"I ain't gonna share a word dammit! Now what is it?"

John hesitates.

"One of the agents who sent me away," John begins. "He came here last night and said that man Edgar Ross, he's planning to have me killed."

"What!" Uncle suddenly shouts out. John signals him to be quiet, and looks around to make sure Jack and Abigail didn't come out and hear anything.

"Damn you old man I said you gotta keep quiet about this."

"Well them agents that made you leave want you dead. What are you gonna do?"

"Only one of them want me dead. Edgar Ross, but the other one is named Archer Fordham. He warned me and wants my help to stop Ross. Stop him from killing me and stop his corruption once and for all."

"You are gonna kill a government agent?" Uncle says. "I mean I wouldn't mind doing it myself cause they all crooks anyhow, but how could you do this without know if its necessary?"

"Im gonna find out if its necessary," John assures Uncle. "I am going out to a meeting with him and some others. While I am gone, I need you to keep an eye out for trouble. If any of them show up you get Jack and Abigail out of here. Promise me you will keep them safe if anything happens old man. Promise me cause I need this from you."

Uncle sighs.

"Damn John what mess have you gotten into? Alright, I'll do it. I'll keep alert and on watch till you get back."

John nods.

"Thanks old man."

Later on, as the evening continues, John rides his horse over to the cabin in Aurora Basin. As he makes it to the cabin, he dismounts his horse and hitches it. John stands there on the little bit of snow on the ground. He looks and see's other horses that are hitched near. John walks around to the front and makes his way to the door. As he stands at the door, John grips his holstered cattleman revolver and prepares for the worst as he slowly opens the door. As John opens the door and enters, he walks in to see Archer and two other Bureau agents sitting at a table.

"Mr Marston," Archer says. "Good to see you joined us."

"Likewise," John replies.


End file.
